


The Breath That Tells You

by TheLampades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drowning, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Police, Seeing the dead, To Be Continued, Wordcount: 100, implied drowning, mediumship, seeing ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLampades/pseuds/TheLampades
Summary: When she sees her partner's breath, she knows she has to go find him.





	The Breath That Tells You

They both broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. Hauling themselves onto concrete, she lay there, each exhale hung above her like a pale winter night. He was speaking, but all she could focus on was the clear summer day in front of his lips. The swim wasn’t that long, yet there he stood. Reminding her how awful it was to see the dead, especially before they knew they were. He was her partner, they always had each other’s backs. She had time, maybe he didn’t need to know, until he was alive again. She dove back in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 100 word version of a much longer story. I'm still working out the plot to the longer story, but I'm currently stuck. So, it got a 100 word treatment in hopes of a kickstart. Still nothing... one day.


End file.
